


Si ya no hay alma

by JoanneDistte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/pseuds/JoanneDistte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ojos fijos y clavados en el techo, como muerta, pero sabe que no, que la gente como ella no muere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si ya no hay alma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexa).



> Para el Amigo Invisible de la Navidad de 2012 organizado por desmaius@ljcomm.

Se sienta encogida, con la cabeza apoyada entre dos barrotes de metal y las rodillas dobladas. Sirius observa a Bellatrix. Es una sombra de la mujer que conoció. Ni siquiera se mueve. Los ojos fijos y clavados en el techo, como muerta, pero sabe que no, que la gente como ella no muere.

Mueren otros.

Le ha crecido el pelo. Cada año es un centímetro que le cae lacio por la espalda hasta acumularse en la piedra. La túnica que viste es más sucia que gris, tan gastada por el roce como la suya. Se le arruga en torno a los muslos y seguir sus tobillos y piernas escuálidas es una cosa más que hace sin que apenas se le advierta en las pupilas. La mira, muy atentamente, y no sabe si el asco que le provoca proviene de su delgadez o de ella, por todo lo que ha hecho. 

Bellatrix se ríe.

Por todo lo que sigue haciendo.

—Ven, Sirius.

Lo llama.

A veces parece olvidarse de que hay unos barrotes entre ambos. Sirius ya no se ríe de eso. Solo lo hizo una vez, por seguirle el juego, porque Azkaban todavía no los había consumido y ella estaba pletórica en su lealtad. Él llevaba tres meses ahí y sentía todavía algo más que toda esa venganza ávida. 

Fue verla y recuperar un poco del pasado. De su familia, del odio, de su rebeldía. No la había visto desde los dieciséis años y seguía igual. Pálida, con el pelo espeso y negro enmarcando una mirada terca. Ver que la encerraban en la celda de al lado le hizo reír durante horas. Se pasó todo el día con los dedos aferrados a los barrotes que los separaban: habló sin parar. Todos esos meses ocultándose como ratas, atentos ante cualquier soplo sobre el paradero del Señor Tenebroso. No podía más. La consumió la impaciencia. Prefería esto, la escuchó decir, pero Sirius se ahorró decirle que todavía no sabía qué era _esto_. Habló del juicio, de los lloriqueos de Crouch, y repitió sobre todo lo que la llevó allí. Minutos interminables en los que Sirius deseó que los dementores le dieran el beso para poder dejar de escuchar. Bellatrix se recreó en Frank y Alice como si fuera la obra por la que la recordarían siempre.

Pero no tardó mucho en caer en el silencio del resto de presos.

El tercer día levantó la vista y por fin se lo dijo:

—Ven, Sirius.

Y sonó como siempre. Como cuando eran pequeños y quería enseñarle algo que había descubierto. Como cuando robaba de casa algún objeto de Artes Oscuras y se tiraban horas intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba. Como cuando él se atrevió a besarla y ella se estuvo riendo muchos minutos hasta que al final le dijo _ven, Sirius_ y lo llevó al piso de arriba. Se lo volvió a repetir antes de enseñarle a besar y a muchas cosas más. Fue en el pasillo y ni siquiera les dio tiempo a llegar a la habitación.

Ha ido muchas veces.

Esa vez no.

—¿Qué vaya? —Por primera vez desde que ella llegó se acercó a las barras que los separaban y las golpeó. El sonido despertó Azkaban y lo llenó de metal—. ¿Tres días aquí y ya te has vuelto loca? 

Ella no lo vio así. 

Lo despertó esa misma noche, colando su brazo izquierdo entre dos de los barrotes. Su mano le rodeó la garganta. Se la apretó. No muy fuerte, solo lo justo para acelerarle la respiración. Para provocarle lo que siempre le provocaba. 

—Pero qué…

—Una celda no va impedir que vengas, Sirius —susurró.

No se pudo mover.

Fue.

Ella lo rodeó con los dos brazos. Los barrotes se le clavaron en la espalda. Las escápulas encajaron en los huecos y se vio obligado a arquearse. La respiración helada de Bellatrix en su cuello le hizo temblar. Azkaban lo cambiaba todo. Sirius intentó controlar el asco repentino mientras la mano derecha de su prima peleaba por meterse en sus pantalones. Una mano delgada y huesuda, se imaginó que blanca, y cerró los ojos prefiriendo recordar que ver. Respondió a su pesar. Despacio, porque hacía frío, porque seguían en aquel sitio y había pasado demasiado tiempo. Lo masturbó sin que él apenas se moviera. La respiración se le escapó a Sirius entre los labios secos, cada vez un poco más rápida, más de garganta. La uña de Bellatrix subía y bajaba, apenas un roce que se detenía en la punta y volvía hasta la base, una vez, y otra, hasta que la otra mano abandonó la garganta y bajó también. Acarició todo el estómago hundido de Sirius y todavía estaba más fría que la otra. Tenía la piel helada, con las venas tan marcadas, como si la sangre se hubiera coagulado. Ella se reducía a unos dedos y al aliento gélido en la nuca. De pronto intentó apartarse. Bellatrix no se lo permitió. Sus manos seguían dentro del pantalón, ahora rodeándole entero, intentando excitarlo cuando él solo podía pensar en ese frío horrible que le estaba congelando el alma. Se le ocurrió que nunca había tocado unas manos tan frías excepto otra vez, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. No podía. Se sentaba tan tieso, tan pegado a los barrotes, que ella pudo lamerle el cuello hasta perderse detrás de la oreja. El recorrido de una culebra que le provocó náuseas, que le recordó el frío, y las manos, y las otras manos, igual de frías, igual de duras y muertas.

—Para —-gimió. Casi una súplica, pero Bellatrix siguió a pesar de que Sirius no respondía. _En qué piensas_ , le susurraba al oído, obsesivamente, y luego ordenaba: _no pienses en eso_ , y continuaba, más rápido, intentando excitarlo sin conseguirlo. De lo único que había ahí deseo era de que aquello acabara—. Para —pidió, pero cuándo le había hecho ella caso—. ¡Para!

Sirius la cogió por las muñecas y apretó hasta que ella lo soltó dejando escapar un quejido de sorpresa. No esperó a que reaccionara. Se escabulló al otro lado de la celda, a un rincón, sin conseguir incorporarse ni para escapar, arrastrándose como un animal que solo pensara en recomponerse. Se quedó encogido, con los pantalones bajos y mal atados, y tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que no podía parar. Esa fue la noche en la que pensó que se volvería loco en aquella celda. Se olvidó de su venganza, de su inocencia y de todo lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Su mejor amigo regresaba una y otra vez: la casa destruida cuando llegó, el crujido de las gafas al pisarlas. Lo primero que encontró fue su mano, fría y dura, asomando entre los escombros. Se despellejó los nudillos desenterrándolo y cuando lo consiguió James ya estaba helado. Ni siquiera buscó a Lily. No pudo. Se quedó de rodillas al lado de su mejor amigo, aferrándose a un abrazo que sabía que no volvería a repetirse. Los dementores se le echaron encima como nunca lo habían hecho, deseosos de consumir la única alma indemne en aquel infierno. Pero qué alma, mascullaba, si ya no tenía alma, cómo iba a tenerla. Si James estaba muerto.  
Se durmió repitiendo su nombre y despertó mucho después.

Bellatrix lo esperaba. Sonrió con perfidia al verle abrir los ojos.

—Llevas días soñando.

Y a él se le escapó una carcajada ahogada.

—Aquí no se sueña.

Después de aquello, se cuidó de acercarse a ese lado de la celda. 

—Sirius. —De vez en cuando, ella lo llama otra vez, para que sus ojos coincidan, grises, febriles de dolor y de deseo de causarlo—. Ven, Sirius.

Él ya no va.

Si sale vivo de ahí será por ella, se dice, e insinúa una sonrisa torva. Quién mejor que ella para alimentarse de su agonía, para que cuando lleguen los dementores ya no se encuentren nada.


End file.
